supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:BlackMei/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 4 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-9727544-20150705133205
Melissa stand in Dracos Zimmer, vor dem Schrank, an dem er seine Hüte aufbewahrte. Sie hatte ihn ein Schlafzimmer, mit einem Kleiderschrank von der Größe eines Hausflurs gegeben und was machte er draus? Eine Sammeltruhe für seine Hut-Kollektion. Typisch. "Hast du meine Krawatte gesehen?", fragte Draco sie vom Badezimmer aus. "Nein, warte. Ich hab sie." "Weshalb musst du überhaupt ein Anzug anziehen?", sagte sie und streifte gelangweilt mit den Fingern über die Hutkrempen, während sie sich umschaute. So viele Hüte gab es hier. "Na ich muss doch formell aussehen, wenn ich mich als Bundespolizist ausgebe." "Ja, aber wir haben keine gefälschten Ausweise mehr. Zumindest keine, die im diesem Jahr noch gültig sind. Können wir uns nicht einfach als Journalisten ausgeben?" "Nicht doch, beim Bundeskriminalamt stehen uns bei den Ermittlungen, mehr Freiheit zur Verfügung." "Du willst einfach nur ein Anzug tragen, stimmts?" "Ich will dir doch nicht die Chance nehmen, mich in Nadelstreifen zu sehen." Sie lachte. "Du bist ein Idiot." "Wie recht du doch damit hast", rief er ihr zu, mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme. Aufs Geratewohl nahm sie einen Hut aus dem Regal um probierte ihn aus. Sie drehte sich zu dem mannshohen Spiegel um, den Draco vor kurzem im Zimmer aufgestellt hatte, damit er die Qualität der Anzüge und Hüte prüfen konnte. Zumindest sagte er das. Melissa glaubte eher, dass er jeden Morgen lediglich sein Gesicht im Spiegel betrachten wollte. Sie drehte den Hut, zu einer lockeren Schieflage hinunter, so wie Dray es immer tat. Es passte zu ihr, wie sie zugeben musste. Dadurch machte sie gleich einen verwegenen aber auch klugen Eindruck. So wie bei diesem Mädchen aus Remington Steele. "Steht dir gut", sagte Draco dicht hinter ihr und als sie erschrack, lachte er. Sie hasste es wenn er das machte. Er nahm ihr den Hut ab und setzte es auf. "Und? Sag mir, wie sehe ich aus?" "Wie ein Angeber." "Das wollte ich hören." Sie wieß mit den Kinn auf die hölzerne Kiste, die ihr schon bei ihrem Eintritt aufgefallen war. "Was ist das?" "Eine Box", antwortete er trocken. "Und was für eine Box?" "Eine hölzerne." Sie stöhnte verärgert. "Und was genau macht diese Box auf deinem Bett?" "Sie ruht sich aus." "Darf ich sehen, was dadrin ist?" "Nein, du könntest sie wecken." Sie ignorierte seinen Unsinn und schmiss sich aufs Bett. "Manchmal glaube ich, du legst keinen Wert auf meine Privatsphäre." "Vetraue diesem Gefühl", sagte sie und versuchte das Zahlenschloss zu knacken. "Es hat eine ziemlich eindeutige Form." "Hm", machte Draco verärgert und betrachete sich weiter im Spiegel. Melissa lächelte. "Ich glaube, ich kann mir schon denken, was das ist." "Schön für dich." "Willst du mich denn nicht aufhalten?" "Warum? Es ist gesichert, du kommst nie dahinter was-" "Geschafft." Er drehte den Kopf ruckartig in ihre Richtung. "Was?!" "So schwer war das gar nicht. Die meisten Menschen geben als Zahlencode den eigenen Geburtstag oder den ihrer Verwandten ein. Da du jedoch zu überheblich bist, um auch nur einen Gedanken an deine Familie zu verschwenden, konnte ich letzteres als Option streichen. Und als es bei deinen Geburtstag nicht geklappt hat, habe ich deinen Punktestand auf Super Mario eingegeben." "Daran hast du echt gedacht?" "Soll das ein Witz sein? Als du Inas Highscore geknackt hast, hast du sie eine Stunde lang damit aufgezogen." Sie öffnete die Kiste und sah, zwei silbernde Smith & Wesson Revolver. Sie sah ihn an und er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Revolver sind eben besser." Melissa runzelte die Stirn, als sie merkte, dass auf beiden Revolvern Namen eingraviert waren. "Wer sind Ebony und Little B?", fragte sie. "Du gibt's deinen Pistolen doch nicht etwa Spitznamen, oder?" "Ist das seltsam?" "Sehr sogar. Warum nennst du sie so?" Er seufzte und setzte sich neben ihr aufs Bett. "Einer meiner Freunde hat Benny immer Little B genannt. Und Ebony war der Spitzname meiner Schwester." "Du hast deine Schwester Ebony genannt?" "Selbstverständlich." Sie starrte ihn an. "Das ist ja... Wow. Ich muss dir nicht sagen, weshalb das jetzt komisch rüberkommt, oder?" "Könntest du, aber ich würde wahrscheinlich nicht zuhören." "Mir fällt auf, du redest wenig über deine Familie." "Was gibt es da auch zu erzählen. Mein Bruder ist Tod und ich bin weggerannt." "Was hat dein Bruder so gemacht, bevor er gestorben ist?" "Er hat sich an die Brust gefasst und ist umgefallen." "Ich meins ernst. Du hast mir nie erzählt, weshalb du deine Familie verlassen hast." Er hob die Augenbraue. "Sicher? Ich weiß genau, dass ich es irgendwann erwähnt habe. Gestern nacht als du tief und fest geschlafen hast, habe ich es dir als Gute-Nacht-Geschichte zugeflüstert." "Dann wiederhole es einfach." "Aber dann geht die Einmaligkeit des Moments verloren, als ich dir über meine Vergangenheit erzählt habe, während du schlafend auf meine Hand gesabbert hast." "Ich sabbere nicht." "Ein bisschen schon, gib's zu." "Hey, wenn du es mir nicht erzählen willst, gut!" Er nickte zufrieden. "Ausgezeichnet." "Und?" "Und, was?" "Erzähl schon, weshalb bist du weggerannt?" "Aber du hast doch gesagt-" "Ich hab gelogen. Wenn jamnd dir sagt, du muss es ihm nicht erzählen, musst du es erst recht tun." "Das ergibt kein Sinn. Dabei dachte ich immer, du seist ein rationaler Mensch." "Das bin, das bin ich", beteuerte sie. "Aber ich bin auch ein Sonderling. Das verleiht mir eine einzigartige Sicht der Dinge. Und jetzt lass hören, oder ich erzähl Ina, dass du den letzten Keks gegessen hast. Willst du das, Draco? Willst du eine wütende Ina am Arsch haben? Willst du das?" "Erpresst du mich gerade?" "Nein, ich benutzte lediglich informationen, die dir später zum Verhängnis werden könnten, gegen dich." "Das ist Erpressung!" Melissa machte ein unschuldiges Gesicht. "Oh, so ''lautet also die korrekte Bezeichnung dafür." Er seufzte. "Ich habe meine Familie verlassen, weil ich die hohen erwartungen meiner Eltern nicht erfüllen konnte." "Wie hießen sie?" "Spielt das eine Rolle? Ich werde sie nie wiedersehen." "Wie waren sie so?" "Etwas arrogant-" "Scheint ja beliebt unter deiner Familie zu sein." "... Aber anständig." "Das bist du doch auch." Er wandte den Blick ab, nahm den Hut ab und wichte nicht vorhandene Flusen von der Krempe. "Denkst du, ja?" "Dein Bruder war labil. Er hat dir keine andere Wahl gelassen." "Das rede ich mir auch immer wieder ein. Aber es ändert nichts, an dem, was ich bin." "Und was bist du?" "Ein Soziopath, ein Lügner und ein Mörder." "Also erstens, bist du höchstens ein Psyschopath. Du bist nicht klug genug um ein Soziopath zu sein." "Wie überaus freundlich von dir..." "Und zweitens; wie kommst du überhaupt zu diesem Schluss? Was lässt dich glauben, dass du ein Soziopath bist?" "Ich habe Spaß am Töten und Foltern", antwortete er kühl. "...Dann töte mich." Er zögerte. "Das willst du nicht." "Mit anderen Worten: DU willst es nicht. Weißt du, ich steh' auf Kram wie Forensik, Gerichtsmedizin, Toxikologie, Biochemie, Neurologie, und Psychologie. Und deshalb kann ich dir sagen, dass Soziopathen sich nicht um Gefühle anderer kümmern. Sie selbst imitieren Emotionen nur. Und sie haben wenige bis gar keine Freunde. Weil sie an Kontakt mit anderen nicht interessiert sind. Also wie konnte das zwischen uns erst zustande kommen, wenn du ein Sozio bist?" "Was meinst du damit?" "Ich bin deine Freundin, schon vergessen?" Er starrte sie an. Ein Moment verstrich. "Ich bin ''nicht ''deine Freundin", stellte sie leicht gekränkt fest. "Das hab' ich nicht gesagt", erwiderte er rasch. "Ich bitte dich, dein Schweigen spricht Bände. Bin ich nun deine Freundin, oder nicht?" "Würde das dann bedeuten, dass ich dein Freund bin?" "Ja, so funktioniert das normalerweise." Er lachte. "Gut, dann bin ich von jetzt an dein Freund." Er gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss und spürte, wie sein Handy vibrierte. "Das ist garantiert Ina", sagte Melissa. "Sie wird schnell ungeduldig, musst du wissen. Pack deine Ausrüstung ein und wir fahren los." Draco starrte auf das Display. "Nein, es ist Mei. Hast du jemals was von ''Gomorrha gehört... ?"